The Fist of the Inquisition
by Pabs
Summary: Inquisitor Joseph Gillius is on a routine mission to the planet Ciphas II. Fight off a Hive Fleet, and deal with horrid Heresy. Soon, Joseph finds himself thrown into a plot of power and corruption, and the fate of the Imperium is thrust into his hands.
1. Arrival

INTRODUCTION:

_We will find you. We are in every shadow. We are behind every door. We are the chill you feel when you are being watched. We are the eyes, ears, and fists of the Emperor. We are judge, jury, and executioner. We are the Inquisition. We will find you. But until then, prepare for Hell._

_"Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime."_

THE IMPERIAL INQUISITION

"We have more than a problem, Joseph." Joseph Gillius was listening intently to Inquisitor Eintois speak. Though he had far surpassed the old man in his training, he was the source of all the young Inquisitor's missions for the glory of the emperor. "Of course you have been briefed on the small splinter fleet attacking Chiphas II, correct?"

Joseph nodded, "That's the homeworld of the Frost Storms Chapter, correct?"

Eintois sighed, "That's one of the main problems we have. Damned Space Marines…you can't rely on them, yet the Emperor's entrusted everything to them! I suppose that's why he's created us. You see Joseph, as if the splinter fleet weren't enough, we have reason to believe that the Frost Storms have become corrupted. We assume the only reason they are still fighting the devourer is because they will die as well if they simply turn on us. They are relying on the 'guard units we have down there."

"That's typical…they are the super humans, but take us out of the equation and they're nothing." Joseph said with a smirk.

"Right. Now what we need you to do is go and find out if we are right. If so, do anything within your power to get rid of the heretics." Eintois responded. "Get to the transport area immediately. We have little time."

Joseph was never sure why he was always required to bring an entourage with him. It made people think he could not do their tasks by himself. Looking around the interior of the transport, he spotted several unnecessary "accommodations" to his group. In the corner, looking around the room intently for the smallest details, was his scribe Atmomitus. To Joseph, he was more of a comedy relief than anything else. Standing, sullen faced, next to him was his huge body guard. He simply went by the name D. Joseph frequently laughed at the realistic guess that D was the only letter the man knew. He was simply a useless, imposing bag of skin, bones, and muscle. The only man on the transport he respected, other than himself that is, was his young acolyte Yan Hurin. Completely devoted to the emperor, and to Joseph Gillius, he would most likely be a powerful Inquisitor if he survived his days at Joseph's side. It would be a long trip. So, Joseph decided, the time had come for sleep…

The transport craft landed slowly on the docking bay of the _Emperor's Steed_aFrost Storms battle barge. The exit ramp lowered softly to the ground. In an instant, four men exited the ship; among them stood Joseph Gillius. Looking around, he saw very few people attended the arrival of the group. It was understandable. Only those who needed to be there would come. The arrival of an Inquisitor never signified good news. "Inquisitor Gillius, sir?" The random arrival of the voice made Joseph jump slightly.

"Aye, that's me." Joseph turned to see a helmetless Space Marine approaching him, adorned in clean, gleaming, white armor.

"I am Captain Gabriel of the Frost Storms, Third Company. I am supposed to escort you to Commander Andross' chambers." the Marine responded, not looking particularly happy about his appointed task.

Not quite knowing what to say, Joseph simply responded with "Good." Seemingly unsatisfied, the Marine turned and led the way out of the docks.

As they entered the long corridors of the battle barge, Gabriel began what seemed to Joseph as a guided tour. "You'll see we have to areas of worship to the Emperor on each deck. Sliding a door open, Gabriel began to point around a small quarters for a Marine. "You'll find our accommodations quite enjoyable I believe."

Joseph looked at the Marine skeptically as they went on. "Captain, I am here to fight for the Emperor, not to worry about whether your accommodations are five stars…" He said, trailing off, waiting for the Marines response. He got nothing in return.

After about ten minutes of walking, Gabriel suddenly stopped and stepped to the side. A double door stood in front of Joseph and his group. The Marine pointed at the door. It opened, revealing the Commander's quarters. "Odd bunch…" Yan said quietly in Joseph's ear. Joseph turned to look at Atmomitus. He hoped he was getting all this down in the scrolls.

The inside was like any other quarters, bland and small. This one however had a desk in the middle. The commander himself sat at the desk, flanked by two veteran Marines. He was in the seat of power. Joseph assumed he was the man with the most power in the ship for a long time. Now the inquisitor had to show him that things had changed. "Inquisitor, we are honored to have you on board our vessel. Emperor protects." The Commander said in mock surprise at Joseph's arrival.

He refused to use Joseph's name. He would return the favor. "So he does Commander. I assume you know why I am here." Joseph said, looking for the appropriate signs in the Commander's reaction. For an instant, the Inquisitor could have sworn he saw a flash of fear come over the Marine's face. He knew he had to keep a passive expression to keep the man from realizing that he actually did know the secret…if there was one.

"Yes of course Inquisitor…" He was quickly interrupted. The Commander would use his damned name or else.

"Joseph Gillius. Inquisitor Joseph Gillius." Joseph said with a hint of anger in his voice.

The Commander looked shaken. "Ye-yes, Inquisitor Gillius." He said in a less foreboding voice than before. "The Tyranids have taken much of our forward defenses in the poles, but we have held them back from most major parts of the hive. They have taken fringe areas as well though and we have had a problem with attacks via the sewer system."

Joseph looked at the commander questioningly. "Have you attempted blocking the sewers off?"

The Commander had a look of horror on his face. "Those sewers provide for the entire…"

"…Tyranids force's easy transportation." Joseph said bluntly with a second interruption. "I will need to review your battle plan. I assume that I can talk to your chapter master about that? I probably can't rely on you to…"

"Oh yes you can!" the Commander said in a loud tone of voice. Joseph gave him a grave look. The Commander immediately receded in his chair. Quickly, one of the Veterans leaned down to talk to him. Joseph turned to look at Yan who shook his head in exasperation. "Inquisitor…" Joseph gave him another look "…Gillius, if you wish, a transport is ready to take you down to the planet." Joseph simply nodded. He owed the man no courtesy. "If you will follow Brother Borne, he will lead you to the Thunder Hawk."

The roar of the engines couldn't cloud the thoughts running through Joseph's head. He had felt something strange about the way the Marines had acted on _the Emperor's Steed. _The Commander simply had a superiority problem, Joseph had sorted that out…but still, they all acted odd. If there was a trace of heresy in the Chapter, he knew he would find it and stamp it out…along with anyone involved. Looking out the window, he realized he had more to think about. Outside, he saw a wasteland created by the great devourer. Huge spores spewed out new Tyranids onto the already Tyranid covered ground. He saw men and other life being consumed by monsters he had grown to despise more than any other xenos kind. As he looked out the window he realized. He had been through Hell. Maybe this was worse.


	2. Horde

The hull of the Thunder Hawk shook, awakening Joseph from his thoughts. "Sirs," It was the pilot of the Thunder Hawk, "We are getting to much pinning fire; I have to land at this outpost. I'm sorry I couldn't get you closer." Joseph nodded; he was to shaken up to talk at that moment. The landing ramp of the Thunder Hawk opened.

"Finally, some frakin' reinforcements!" A voice called from outside. Unlatching himself, Joseph walked briskly out of the transport. "It's about bloody time…" It was one of the guardsmen standing outside the Thunder Hawk. He cut himself off before the Inquisitor stepped off the ramp. Leaning over to his companion, Joseph heard him whisper something about damned Inquisitors and meddling. The outpost was a frontline base. Looking out beyond the post, Joseph saw bleak wasteland. Beyond that was the terrible hell he had seen on the flight down. He saw only two barracks and an air control tower/watch post. He also saw various ruins of other buildings. He assumed this base was taken by the devourer and then retaken by the Imperials.

He turned back to the group of guardsmen who had begun to slowly move away from the Thunder Hawk. "Soldier!" he yelled. All of them jumped and turned to him. He was pointing at the one that had been talking. "Here!" He barked. Without hesitation, the guardsmen rushed over to his side. "Are there any transport lines coming to and from this outpost?" he asked. The man's face brightened.

"Yes sir…but it was cut off a short while ago. The last transport was destroyed by Gun-beasts. There's no telling when the next'll come around.

"Alright, tha…" Joseph's words were cut off as the guardsman's head was blown clear off.

"Raid!" Another guardsman yelled. Looking into the sky, Joseph saw twenty or so gargoyles flying at the base on strafing runs.

"Damned cowards can't really fight." As he drew his plasma pistol, the next wave came over head. Firing, he watched as one of the beasts shriveled into dust and fell to the ground. More began pounding to the floor. "This is…" Joseph started.

"A diversion!" Yan finished with a yell. Wheeling around in an instant, Joseph saw four Warriors leaping towards the group, backed by a huge Carnifex. In an automatic reflex, he drew his huge, glowing power blade. One of the Warriors charged toward him with huge scything talons. Ducking it's initial attack, Joseph went for a side swipe, thrusting his blade into the side of the thing's stomach carapace. He watched as D took care of two more.

The moment three of the warriors went down, many smaller organisms began to stream into the base. Joseph's attention went back to the real threat as the huge Carnifex tore the Air Control Tower down with a single swipe. "Yan, hold of this cannon fodder," he said, pointing at the Gaunts, "I'll get the Carnifex." Flipping out his plasma pistol, Joseph shot a small hole in the beast's carapace. That got its attention. Turning, it let out a huge roar. Tearing up lesser Tyranids, the thing began to charge, tearing up lesser Tyranids it its way. "Come get some…" He muttered. He knew he could out fight his cumbersome enemy. As he snapped out of his thoughts, a massive, chipped, and bloody claw bore into the earth right in front of him. The Carnifex had barely missed the lethal blow. Taking advantage of the miss, Joseph leaped on the talon. Climbing to the top of the arm, he gave himself enough propulsion to pull his sword to the thing's head. "Emperor bur your soul, alien!" he yelled as the blade pierced right through the things forehead. Blood splattered across Joseph's eyes. He had to move quickly before the giant fell.

"Fall right!" He heard Yan scream from below. He felt along the monster's body as it fell. The acolyte was right. Leaping from the thing's torso at the right moment, Joseph rolled across the ground into a heap. Feeling a sudden heat above his head, Joseph rolled over. Yan was sitting right above him, incinerating Gaunts as they approached the Inquisitor's disabled corpse.

Joseph's eyes darkened. The flames above him stopped. He heard the roaring of an engine and the hard crunching of carapace. "Get the Hell in!" He heard a voice yell from behind him. All the noise made his head throb. The drop, he realized, had given him a minor concussion. Suddenly, he felt hard hands grab him and begin to pull him backwards along the dirt. Looking up, he saw the blurry face of D. That was the last image he saw before drifting off into and deep, peaceful sleep…

…Joseph's eyes flashed open. Though his vision was still blurry, at least he was awake. "Look, he's coming around." He heard a voice say from somewhere around him. Surveying his surroundings, Joseph realized he sat in the passenger section of a Chimera Transport. He saw his group, a series of surviving guardsmen, and an unknown man. The man out stretched his hand. "Captain Boris Cipher's the name." Joseph took the hand and shook it. "You must be the Inquisitor sent here to…protect us." The last word had a hint of sarcasm in it, but Joseph wasn't about to stare down the man who had saved his life. "I'm taking you to the safe front…where ever it is now." The Captain noticed the questioning look on the Inquisitor's face. "You see, that attack you fought against was part of a major Tyranid attack plan. The outpost you were at, Gunera, was one of many along the lines to be taken by the devourer. They've been pushing the front back all day. They'll be stopped once they reach the SDL though…damn them…" Cipher looked at Joseph. "Can you speak?" Joseph shook his head. His body was in too much shock. "Alright, the damned Space Marines basically have a plan that conflicts with ours. Their Chapter Master, Underth Callian, has developed a circular line of defenses around the centre of the hive. The areas inside are the ones he deemed most important. He believes that if he builds up enough of a defense in those areas, he will eventually push the Tyranids back. This area is the Space Marine Defended Line, SDL. He has only sent a single company, the second company, to help with our main battle plan, which I'm sure you've reviewed." Joseph nodded.

The Inquisitor inhaled a large amount of air, filling his lungs to the brim. "Ca-can you take us to the For-t-tress Monastery?" He said with a series of wheezes.

"Of course!" The Captain leaned around to the pilot's section and began speaking to the driver. He turned back to Joseph. "You just sit back…we'll be there in about an hour." He said with a smile. Joseph wondered if he really meant it…


End file.
